A Dimension Disaster-Part 3: Pokemon Everywhere
by ultimatehero1
Summary: A person was pulled from one dimension and placed in other ones. Problem? These dimensions are places from games, cartoons, and books from his childhood. He been to two so far, and now on his third: The Pokemon League and the massive animals that could wipe out continents. What's a human-turned-super to do?
1. Pokemon, I choose you!

" Talking"

_Thinking_

" **Dragon Talking!"**

Take hold of these, for they will not be expressed in any other chapter.

A ripping echoed through out all entire route, scattering all animals within the area. A tear in the air just above the path appeared, revealing a white and gray swirling within it. A few minutes of the phenomenon allowed it to spit out a boy for its depth.

_I'm still gonna need some time to get use to that. _Phillip thought as he stumbled forward a bit as he tried to return to his feet. He shook his head to rid himself of the unsteadiness that filled him. He was so focused in his actions, he didn't notice a creature coming out of some grass behind him.

" Huh?" Phillip said as he felt something probe the back of his leg. He looked behind him and saw a rat with buck teeth that would make a beaver envious. It was colored purple with a cream underbelly, and one white whisker on both sides of the snout. It had red eyes and a long tail with a slight curl at the end of it.

Phillip leaned down, and the rat shot off like a bullet back into the grass. _And this is where I wish I had the same talent as Bubbles._

" Earth to Phillip! Come in, Phillip!"

Phillip groaned as the voice echoed through his head. _I can hear you, Gabriel. What do you want?_

" There is a settlement close by. Hopefully, you'll learn what dimension this is to have these exotic creatures-"

_Pokémon. _

" What?"

_Pokémon. That's what the creatures are called. And if we're where I think we are..._

Phillip ran down the path, following directions that Gabriel gave him, and soon found himself at the outskirts of a small town.

The town had only a couple buildings in its perimeter. The sea was seen at the southern part of it, but everywhere else was shrouded by trees. Phillip stood slightly elevated above the town due to the hill his stood upon, giving a clear view of the place. He heard a call of a bird from nowhere, but he didn't mind much.

Phillip jumped forward a bit and slid down the hill with one thought: _Who will is see there?_

Gabriel responded. " Don't you know this already? Shouldn't you know this already."

Phillip jumped once more upon getting near the base of the hill while replying, _Not entirely. There have been many times where the protagonist was changed. I could meet Red, or I could see-"_

" Gangway!"

Phillip moved to the side as a black-haired boy ran past him with his pajamas still on.

_Or I could see Ash, who had just rushed past me._

Phillip followed the boy to the needed place. Ash didn't stop, but that didn't bother Phillip much. He just kept pace.

Soon, they reached a large house that sat at the top of a hill. There were shrubs and trees that lined that walkway up, but some stood off in the middle of it. A steel fence surrounded that area and a gate stood open to the staircase up. A crowd lingered at the bottom of the place, but Phillip couldn't have cared mush less.

Ash was absorbed in his running. However, he did stop for a minute to weave through the people in front of the place, but still bumped into someone as he exited the crowd. Phillip cleared the crowd with a jump and looked back over to Ash.

A boy with rust-colored hair, a blue t-shirt, and blue pants stood in front of the gate, blocking off all who tried entering. A necklace swung around as he turned, allowing a shine to reflect off the golden coin on it.

The boy didn't even need to think as he said, " Hey! Watch where you're going!" He did a double take. " Well, you must be Ash. Better later then never, I guess. At least you get the chance to meet me." The arrogant tone on this kid was nauseating.

Ash got up and said, " Gary?"

" That's Mister Gary to you! Show some respect!"

Phillip groaned mentally. _Someone kick his guy. He's gotten on his high horse. _

Gary turned sideways and placed his hands on his hips. " Well, Ash, you snooze, you lose. And you're way behind right from the start. I've got a Pokémon and you don't."

Ash was dumbfounded. " You've... got your first Pokémon?"

Gary pulled out an extremely small red-and-white ball, which grew to fit his hand when pressed in the middle of the horizon. " That's right, loser! And it's just inside this PokéBall!" A couple cheerleaders started a cheer, but were cut off when Phillip gave a stare that could melt glaciers.

Gary must have noticed this, as he said, " Well, where's my cheering fans?"

Phillip spoke up. " They're tired out. Why don't you go start your journey instead of prattling around like a large git?"

Gary set his eyes on Phillip. " Oh yeah? What gives you the right be all high and mighty? I bet you don't even have a Pokémon!"

Phillip's answer came when he walked up to Gary, took him by the wrist, and twirled it to pin the arm against his back. " I can because I don't need Pokémon to be strong, unlike you."

" Alright, I get it! Just let go!" Gary squealed. Phillip did and Gary walked off for a car waiting for him. Once inside, he waved at the people who followed the car as it took off, saying something about " history in the making"

Ash clenched both fists in front of his face. " I show you!" Unfortunately, the boy in question was gone already.

" Oh, you decided to show up after all." Ash and Phillip twisted around to see olden man behind them. The man wore a white lab coat with a red shirt underneath. His hair was a mix of gray and brown. There was some resemblance to Gary, but the old man's face was less arrogant and wiser than Gary was.

Ash jumped in front of the man. " Ah! Professor Oak! Where's my Pokémon?"

" Your Pokémon?" Oak asked.

Ash nodded. " Yes, I'm ready!"

" You look like you're ready for bed, not Pokémon Training." Oak said with a chuckled behind it. " I hope you don't think you're going to train in your pajamas."

" Oh, no, professor. I got messed up this morning and I was a little late, but believe me: I'm ready for a Pokémon!"

The professor hummed a bit before looking over to Phillip. " What about you? Are you here a Pokémon?"

Phillip bowed to him. " Only if you can supply."

__Scene Change__

The inside of the place was a mechanic's dream. There were a massive amount of machines here, but Phillip couldn't understand them. Lab equipment was found either hanged up or laying conveniently on tables for usage. He didn't know why a " Pokémon Professor" would need a scalpel, but he really didn't want to think about it, much less hear about it.

Ash picked a Poke Ball off a special table. " I thought about it a lot, and it took me a long time, but I finally decided to choose Squirtle!" The ball opened and...

" Oh!" Nothing came out of it.

Oak explained. " Already taken by someone who was on time."

" I wish I hadn't over slept." Ash placed the ball back on the table and grabbed another. " But now I will choose as my Pokémon... Bulbasaur!"

The same happened as before.

" That one was also taken by a kid that wasn't late." Oak told them.

Ash placed the ball back. " That' no problem. Because my Pokémon will be... Charmander." He picked up the last ball and... nothing came out. Again.

Oak placed a finger under his chin as he said, " The early bird gets the worm, or in this case, the Pokémon."

Ash turned to the professor. " Does that mean all the Pokémon are gone?"

Oak looked nervous. " Well, there is still one left, but I-"

" I'll take it!"

Oak pressed a button and the middle of the table opened up to show another Poke Ball. Oak picked it up and said, " I think I should warn you; there is a problem with this last one."

Ash answered with, " I have to have a Pokémon." Oak gave in and handed the Ball over. The ball opened up and a yellow light flashed out of it. It landed on the middle of the table and a figure appeared. When the light ended, a new creature appeared.

This one was yellow colored, but had brown stripes along the back and the beginning of its tail, black tips to its pointed ears that stood straight, and red spots on its cheeks, similar to blushes. It had small arms and feet, each with five digits at the end. It's mouth was small as well, but had bigger black eyes with a black nose in the middle of its face.

Oak told them, " Its name is Pikachu."

Phillip looked at him. " Its name, or its species?"

" Both."

Ash gave it a weird stare. " It's so cute! It's the best of all!"

Oak hid a smirk well. " You'll see."

Ash picked up the recruit. " Hi, Pikachu." Phillip almost immediately saw the tick mark on the Pikachu's face. Once in a hug, it then released a powerful electric attack, causing Ash to become crispy.

Oak explained once more. " It's also known as Electric Mouse. It's usually shy, but can sometimes have an electrifying personality."

The electrocution stopped for Ash to say, " I see what you mean."

" Shocking, isn't it?" Phillip chuckled at Oak's infinite puns.

Oak then pulled a rectangle device and more Poke Balls. " Now take this: your PokeDex and Poke Balls." Ash reached for them, but only added Oak into another strong shock.

Once the shock shimmered down, Oak hurried Ash out to turn to Phillip. " Listen, you may have seen that the three main ones are gone, but only because Ash's mother asked me to give him a special Pokémon for his birthday. Don't tell him anything."

Phillip nodded. " Understood."

" Good. Now, let's see what we have."

Oak opened a cabinet, showing rows and rows of Poke Balls. " I place these here in case I run out of the first ones. Now please, pick your Pokémon." Phillip read the letters on each and decided quickly.

" My _partner_ will be Charmander." Phillip picked the ball in the middle and it opened upon entering his hand. The yellow light returned and upon disappearing, a new friend appeared.

The reptile was standing for one, which was weird on its own. It was colored orange, but had a cream underside. Two fangs were seen on its upper and lower jaw when it had its mouth open, and had blue eyes. It had four fingers on its hand and three clawed toes. It had an orange tail that had a live fire and the back of it.

Phillip knelt and Charmander didn't move. He reached out and rubbed its head and the Charmander leaned into the touch.

Oak did the same thing with Ash and wiped out a PokeDex and some Poke Balls out of nowhere. " Here you go. Enough to start you on your journey." Phillip took the equipment and listened to Oak as he said, " There are many Pokémon that roam this world. Are you sure you want to take this journey?"

Phillip smiled. " Trust me; this will be fast."

__Scene Change__

Phillip leaned against a tree, sighing as he hit the ground. " Well, I guess we can say we started our journey." He pulled out his Poke Ball and tossed it into the air. A light flashed and Charmander appeared on the ground. It looked around twice before turning to Phillip. It rushed up to him and stood in front of him.

Phillip smiled at it. " Hello again. Nice to meet you."

" Char?" Charmander said. Probably the only thing it could say.

Phillip sighed again before pulling out the PokeDex. " Now let's see what you've got." He opened the device and it nearly sounded off.

" Charmander: A-"

Phillip scrolled through the intro. " Don't care."

As he scrolled through, Phillip found the stat page. " There we are. Now, let's see."

**Charmander**

**Lv: 5**

**Moves: Scratch, Growl.**

Phillip didn't even try to raise an eyebrow. " I"m guessing we're in need of some training time." Charmander laid a hand on the back of its head, obviously sheepish on this fact.

Phillip picked himself and started walking. He stopped when he realized Charmander wasn't following. He turned and said, " Come on. We have a way to go and you won't get stronger just sitting right there." With that, the Charmander shot up to Phillip without a " Char" to say.

It didn't take them anymore than two seconds before the first Pokémon to appear.

This one was a bird with brown feathers with a lighter underbelly and wings. It's beak and feet were pinkish-gray. There black markings around its eyes and cream feathers just above them.

Phillip looked down at the Charmander. " You ready?" It nodded. " Then let's start our first battle. Use Scratch!"

Charmander launched forward and slid a claw across the Pokemon's body. It fell back, but got up just as quick. The bird then launched itself forward in a full body tackle.

" Dodge!" Charmander did as requested and jumped over the attack. Phillip stared at the Pokémon and it froze over.

" Scratch!"

The Pokémon regained it bearings, but was too later. The attack hit and it went down again, though not making a move to get back up. Phillip tossed a Poke Ball at it and the Pokémon was enclosed in a white light before being dragged into the sphere. The ball hit the floor and began shaking violently. However, it then calmed as a _puff_ resounded in the area.

Phillip picked up the ball and held the PokeDex up to it.

" **Scanning..."**

" **Pidgey: The-**"

Phillip skipped the entire description for the Stat page

**Pidgey**

**Lv: 2**

**Moves: Tackle**

Phillip looked at Charmander. " Looks like you have yourself a training buddy." Charmander gave a low grumble. Phillip knelt back down and said, " Hey. You did good out there. This is just how things work on this journey." Charmander didn't say anything more.

Phillip looked up and noticed some clouds starting to cover the sky. " We better get moving. I'd rather not be wet, and I'm sure neither would you."

" Char!" came the response. They took their leave from the route, hoping to avoid the oncoming downpour about to happen.

That's a wrap!

Please leave constructive criticism as it will be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	2. Pokemon Emergency!

" Here you go, sir. Your Pokémon have been fully healed."

Phillip pulled the tray of Poke Balls close and threw them over his head. Two flashed of light occurred, and Pidgey and Charmander appeared at Phillip's side. They looked good, no bruises in sight and definitely seemed more energetic.

Phillip twisted back to smile at the pink-haired nurse. " Thank you for your service."

She smiled back. " You're welcome."

Phillip returned his attention to his team. " I hope you like this relaxing moments, because they will be few in number. We'll have a large amount of training to go through." The Pokémon tensed at this.

" Sorry," Phillip turned back to the nurse, who spoke, " But I overheard what you were saying. It won't be a painful training, will it?"

Phillip returned his smile. " I'll do my best to prevent damage to them." The nurse released a sigh at this. Phillip pulled the two back in to their respective ball and started walking out of the Pokémon Center.

However, as soon as he stepped out of the area, he was forced to avoid rouge motorcycle by jumping over it. Two passengers were seen: one was a blue-haired police woman and the other was...

" Ash?"

When Phillip hit the earth, he turned to find the bike slide to a stop in front of the desk. Nurse Joy, the woman from before, told them, " We have a driveway, you know!"

The police officer responded by exclaiming, " It's a Pokémon Emergency!"

Ash stood up from the sidecar to say, " Please help it!" Nurse Joy leaned over to a computer and, amount later, a stretcher came rolling out with a fat, pink Pokémon with an egg in its pouch at the stomach.

_Chansey. Always good to see that one._

After Ash's Pikachu was placed on the stretcher and pulled out of the crossfire, Nurse Joy nearly leaped on the chance to scolded Ash about reckless training.

Phillip walked back in. " Ash isn't as bad as a trainer as you think. Why don't go help out Pikachu? I'll sort out the mess out here."

Nurse Joy huffed. " Why, I never-"

" And you'll never if you don't help Ash. Please. That Pokémon is in more need of a heal than Ash needs a scolding right now." Joy returned her huff at this, but followed the Chansey as she tightened her rubber gloves.

The police officer turned to Phillip. " Well, guess my work is done here." She looked over to her bike with was still planted in front of the front desk. " Oh dear. I've done it again, haven't I?"

Phillip smiled at her. " Next time, try your best to aim for the driveway."

Ash did his best to direct himself into the emergency room, but the door shut in front of his face. Phillip could just laughed at this.

He settled down to say, " Alright, Ash. Time to explain the condition of Pikachu."

__Time Skip__

Phillip leaned his head against the wall behind the bench the two sat at. " Swarmed by one of the more ferocious Pokémon. That is nasty."

" Pikachu saved us." Ash countered. " But now it's here and-"

Phillip interrupted. " Okay. First: Never consider Pokémon something below yourself. They still have feelings, as you've seen today. Second: Pikachu is going to be fine. Just be patient."

" Says the man who has no patience at all." Gabriel retaliated from the depths of Phillip's mind.

_Stuff it._

Just then, a cuckoo clock started up, sending out a Pidgey every second since eight-o-clock. Phillip wanted to destroy the clock, as it gave the most annoying sound to it, but he knew the laws against that type of thing. Ash turned his head back to the emergency room, which had the red light above it on, signaling that the procedure was ongoing. His eyes shifted slowly to the computers to the right of it. He walked over to them, selected one, and typed some numbers into the keypad. Phillip noticed at a phone was attached to the monitor.

A voice came from the screen. " Hello? Ketchum Residence."

Ash replied. " Hello, mom?"

There was a couple of seconds of pause before the voice spoke again. " Oh, hi, honey! Is everything okay?" A woman with red hair in a bathrobe appeared on the screen. " Where are you, Ash?"

" The Pokémon Center at Viridian City."

" You're already in Viridian City? It took your farther four days to get there when he started Pokémon Training. Oh, he'll be so proud; you're the apple of his eye."

Ash immediately became depressed. " Yeah, a rotten apple."

" Oh, Ash, don't be discouraged. You're doing fine." The woman gave a smile big enough to close her eyes. " You're growing up right before my eyes, spreading your wings and flying like a Spearow."

Phillip leaned over Ash's shoulder. " That's funny, seeing as he was just attacked by a swarm of them."

"AH!" Ash's face was priceless. So much, that Phillip had to repress an urge to capture a picture of the moment.

His mother, however, wasn't as surprised. More pissed, to be precise. " What do you mean by that?!"

Ash try covering it up. " Oh nothing! Gotta go, bye!" Without much of a word, he shut the computer down and placed the phone back. He turned to Phillip and said, " You didn't have to do that, you know!"

Phillip shrugged at this. " I was just talking about irony. You're the one who overreacted."

Ash didn't reply. Instead, he walked past Phillip to look at a part of the wall behind the front counter. Phillip turned as well to see that the wall had four tiles in a frame that differed from the rest of the wall.

One of the tiles was colored red and had a flaming bird on it. Another was blue with a bird with a majestic appearance to it. The third was green and a spiky bird was plastered into it. The last one was yellow and held a puppy with stripes down it's back and legs.

Phillip looked up at them, along with Ash, before pulling out the Poke Dex. " Scan this."

**Scanning...**

**Top Right Panel: Unknown.**

**Top Left Panel: Unknown.**

**Bottom Right Panel: Unknown.**

**Bottom Left Panel: Growlithe: The Puppy Pokémon. While loyal to it's owner, the Growlithe with drive away enemies with barking and biting.**

**More information? Y/N**

Phillip pressed the "Y"

**Very protective to territory. Evolves in to * unknown Pokémon***

Phillip sighed and closed the device to place in back in his pocket.

At this time, the computer at the front desk started ringing. Ash was confused at first, but realized that it was indeed that computer. He pressed the "receive call" button and the ringing ceased.

" Hello? This is Ash. Who's calling?"

" Here! I'm over here!" A voice called from somewhere, but not the computer. The yellow tile from the opened up to reveal a screen that had an old man, from the sign of white and gray hair, staring into a screen that was looking into Pokémon Center, but wasn't facing the two. Funny, the guy sounded like Professor Oak.

" Ash, it's Professor Oak. Don't you recognize me?"

Phillip's palm returned to his face. _Meeting two weird professors. Lovely day we're going through. _

" No, Professor. I didn't recognize the back of your head." Phillip nearly laughed at Ash's reply. The professor twisted to see them before turning back to fix the problem, saying something about a " wrong camera". Static filled the screen and, when it passed, Professor Oak was looking at them this time.

Oak cleared his throat and said, " I just spoke with your mother and she told me that you've made it to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City. Is that correct?"

Phillip pulled into the scene. " If he's here, then yes he has. Stupid to call the Center when you've been told this."

The Professor pulled out his stupid face before saying, " Oh, I see. I dialed the Pokémon Center in Viridian City and you were able to answer." Phillip's palm was itching to make a return trip.

Ash replied this time. " Yeah, because that's where I am!"

Oak nodded a bit. " I see. I suppose that proves it. The other trainers got there no problem, and I pleasantly surprised you got there so soon. I admit: when you left, I had my doubts that you could handle your Pikachu. But when my grandson, Gary, said you wouldn't have a single new Pokémon by the time you got to Viridian City, I bet him a million dollars he'd be wrong!"

Phillip huffed. " Gee, thanks for the encouraging lesson, _professor._"

Oak must have felt the Killer Intent on Phillip's phasing, because he near immediately went defensive. " I still had faith in him, mind you! Trust me!"

Phillip lessened the Intent, but never removed it, as he said, " Well, you better give Gary that million then, because Ash isn't having the best of luck at the moment." Oak turned around and allowed a blue hue take the background, showing hm depression at the moment.

However, Ash pointed to the blue tile above Oak's screen. " But I did see a flying Pokémon like that one. It flew right over the rainbow!"

Oak replied, " Don't talk such nonsense. You couldn't have seen this Pokémon. Trainers have searched their whole lives and never seen it."

"It sure looked like it." Ash said.

" You must have been mistaken," Oak countered. A doorbell rung from the screen and Oak nearly leaped from his seat. " Ah, there's my pizza! Coming!" Oak leaned back in to the screen to say, " It's very nice to meet you again, Ash. We'll talk about the other thing your mother mentioned later." The screen went black and the yellow panel returned, though not fast enough for them to not hear the contents of Oak's pizza: anchovy, spinach, and pineapple.

Ash looked back at Phillip. " You believe me, right?"

Phillip clapped a hand on to Ash's shoulder. " I know two things. One: you saw a cool Pokémon that no has ever saw. Second: I'm going to throw up about the contents of what Oak ordered." With that, Phillip leaned over the trash can next to the desk and removed whatever he had the last time he ate.

Soon, however, he heard a girl scream, " Now I've got you!"

Phillip turned to see a red-head in a yellow shirt and overall shorts that were held with red straps. A burned bike was held aloft by her shoulders. A bag was hung over her right shoulder.

She then said, " I knew I'd find you here!"

Ash only pointed at her and ask, " What happened to your bike?"

She repeated the question before saying, " You happened to my bike, you little loser! This is what's left after you stole it to save your Pokémon. Now I can see why you Pokémon is in the-" She stopped herself as she began to stumble under the weight. She would have fallen back, but Phillip had already finished vomiting and wrapped a hand around her waist to prevent her fall. His free hand caught the burnt bike before it crashed.

Phillip placed the bike softly against the main desk before pulling the girl back on to her feet. He got a good look at her. She looked cute, but not much else. She was an inch smaller than he was, giving him the ability to move her easier.

She removed herself quickly to scold Ash more. " You're going to pay for what you did to my bike."

" I make up for it. I promise I will, really! But I can't do anything about your bike until-" Ash was interrupted by the girl.

" I don't want to here your lame excuses! I just want a new bike right now!"

Ash looked down. " It's my Pikachu. My Pikachu's not too good." The girl dropped her anger to look pat Ash to the Emergency Care Area, where the red light was still lit.

She asked, " Is it very serious?"

" I think so." Ash answered. " And there's nothing I can do to help now."

Phillip patted his on the shoulder once more. " Don't worry. Pikachu will get out just fine."

Exactly at this moment, the red light flickered off and the Chansey came out with Pikachu on the stretcher. Pikachu was attached to some wires that lead to some devices, but other wise just looked wore out and bruised immensely.

Ash and the girl ran over, with Ash yelling, " Pikachu! Are you alright?!"

Nurse Joy, who walked beside the stretcher, told him, " Your Pikachu's resting. It's a good thing you got it here so fast." Phillip twitched at that, but otherwise stood steady. " The procedure went well, and it should be fine."

" Thanks to the Pokémon Center!" The girl replied.

" Yes, thank you very much!" Ash said.

" Now your Pokémon needs is a good rest in the recovery room. You should go in with it, Ash." Nurse Joy said, staring at Ash.

Phillip walked up to said boy. " I told you it will be fine."

Ash nodded. " Thanks." He then returned to the other girl. " Listen, I'm sorry about your bike, but I'm going to need some time to make things right."

" No way!" The girl replied, angry once more. " I fell for that last time!" She calmed down slightly to say, " Well, you should take care of Pikachu now, and we'll settle up later."

" Uh, okay." was Ash's only response.

" Gee, you two act like a married couple." Phillip said. " When's the children?" The girl tried punching Phillip, but he weaved out of her reach.

Nurse Joy's fingers found the girl's ears. " No rough-housing in the Pokémon Center." The girl whimpered a " Yes, ma'am." and she was sent free.

At this time, a siren sounded from inside the hospital and the police officer's voice appeared from speakers: " Attention please: The Viridian City Radar Sensors have detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokémon Thieves! If you have a Pokémon in your possession, processed with extreme caution!"

Suddenly, two Poke Balls shot through the glass ceiling above the group and flashed out two new Pokémon.

One was a large purple snake that had a yellow strip below it's head. It had a yellow tip to its tail, and had red, slitted eyes.

The other was a large purple ball that spewed puffs of smoke from volcano-like pours. That was a white sign on it, a skull with crossed bones underneath, to signify poison. This one was first to move and spread a thick smokescreen around the room.

Ash asked, " Who are they?" Phillip, however, was catching all the data he could.

**Koffing: The-**

Phillip skipped this and pointed to the other, though now blurred by the smoke.

**Ekans: The-**

Phillip closed the Dex and looked back in front of him, where an unusual scene played out.

_To protect the world from devastation._

_To unite all people within our nation._

_To denounce all evils of truth and love._

_To extend our reach to the stars above._

_Jessie_

_James_

_Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light_

_Surrender now, or prepare to fight._

And then a sudden addition.

_Meowth, that's right!_

The smoke cleared for Phillip to see the new people.

One was a girl with her long red hair slicked back for some weird designer sense. The other was a boy with blue-hair that laid flat along his scalp, though a single strand waved in front of his face.

The third, however...

" It's a talking Pokémon." Phillip said.

A white cat with two whiskers at the said of its face and a golden coin at the forehead looked at him and said, " That's right! Be in awe as-" The Pokémon jumped over a Poke Ball courtesy of Phillip. " Hey, what are you doing!"

The cat had brown toes and a tail with a brown tip. It's ears were black with a pink inner part. Two more whisker-like appendages sides both sides of the coin. However, this didn't stop Phillip from throwing another ball at the cat, who jumped over this one as well. The ball came back, same as the other one, giving Phillip infinite ammo.

James must have been getting frustrated at this, because he then called, " Go, Koffing! Gas Attack!"

Phillip didn't move as Koffing sent a wave a nasty smelling gas at him. He jumped over it at the last second, never missing a beat to toss the endless amounts of Poke Balls at the Meowth. When he landed, he did stop to scan the cat Pokémon once.

**Meowth: The-**

Phillip scrolled down to the Stats.

**Meowth: Lv 1**

That was all he needed. " Let's go, Pidgey!" He tossed the selected Pokémon's Ball into the air and, with a flash, the bird Pokemon appeared.

Meowth laughed. " You're going to fight us with that pathetic excuse of a-" The Pidgey seemed a little irritated at this, seeing as it rammed a Tackle into Meowth's stomach.

" Now, now, Pidgey." Phillip said. " I didn't even ask you to do so yet." The Pidgey seemed a little more agitated as he turned to him. Phillip smiled and said, " Okay. Now hurt him." Pidgey didn't waste anymore time. A couple of tackles more and Meowth was sent flying. Phillip flipped the Dex back open to see Pidgey's experience boost fast enough for it to go up one more Level.

**Pidgey:**

**Level 3**

**Attacks: Tackle**

Phillip pulled out another Poke Ball, but was interrupted when he jumped back to avoid Koffing tackling him.

James chuckled. " It seems you have death wish. Very well. Koffing, attack!"

Jessie got into the action. " Ekans, let's go!"

Phillip pulled out that Poke Dex to scan the two's stats.

**Koffing:**

**Lv 13**

**Ekans:**

**Lv 14**

Seeing the outmatched levels, Phillip followed the others in fleeing. Ekans missed by a second, destroying the desk computer. Phillip pulled Pidgey back into the Pokeball and kept running.

They ran into the room and immediately closed the door. They heard the two Pokémon move past, not even bothering with trying to open the door. Suddenly, the lights went out in the room.

" They must have cut the power." Joy told them. " But we've got our own Pika-power source!" Phillip saw electricity dance a bit away, before lights returned for him to see a couple Pikachu's running on a treadmill to create lightning to power the facility.

Phillip looked back at Joy. " You promote Pokémon cruelty by doing this. You do know that, right?" Joy didn't even look sheepish at this.

However, the girl from before was leaning on the glass, saying, " Look at all the Pikachu!"

A computer was then heard saying, " An crisis situation has arisen! Initiating Poke Ball transport sequence!" Several robot arms fell from the ceiling and, now that Phillip could see a little clearer, were pulling Poke Balls off the shelves and on to a conveyor belt. Joy was on the computer talking to some one about transporting the Poke Balls there. They agreed and the Balls were transported out as energy, it seemed.

However, the victory was short-lived, as Koffing smashed through the door and pushing the shelves over. Ash picked up a Ball that fell and threw it, summoning a Pidgey. It fled upon seeing the Ekans. He threw another only for it to be empty. He tried a third, for to be the rat creature from before.

Phillip shot out the Poke Dex.

**Rattata: The-**

Phillip shut the device when the Rattata ran at the sight of Ekans. _Not offensive. Got it._

The girl from before jumped in and threw a ball herself, which turned out to be a white and red fish with a horn on its head. It just floundered around for a second before being called back, giving Phillip no time to scan.

The girl told Ash to book it, which he followed immediately. However, Ekans and Koffing followed him, with their trainers behind them and Phillip behind the trainers. Ash was forced to stop upon hitting the girl's bike, but the impact awoken Pikachu, who called for his species. An army of Pikachu fell on top of Ash's and charged an electrical attack. They shot a lightning bolt at Team Rocket, who took the attack and was left smoking. That is to say, Ekans, Koffing, Jessie, and James were smoldered black. Ash's Pikachu, no the other hand, was now fully rejuvenated.

Meowth came from nowhere. " Do I have to do everything? That mouse is cat food, meowth. Just wait; Pikachu, you're mine."

Ash took a step back, but turned to Pikachu when he started speaking, but only his name came out. Ash translated it to, " Pika-power?" Phillip didn't even need anything more to understand that.

Phillip picked up the Pikachu and started releasing his own voltage in to the critter. Meowth asked, " What's this?"

Phillip smirked. " Let's just say that Pikachu has a little friend he wants you to meet." Phillip continued to increase the voltage until Pikachu released a thunderbolt that had nearly twice the amount of firepower a normal bolt did. Every one of the Team Rocket members were hit and were completely shocked. However, it didn't stop there. The bolt was powerful enough to go up and destroyed the entire Pokemon Center.

__Time Skip__

Phillip sat there at the entrance of the Viridian Forest. He woke up early and set out long before the others have. He left a note telling them about his apology of exploding the Center, and told them he'd be a step ahead of them, so they shouldn't bother trying to catch up.

Phillip was true to his word, however, and pushed the two Pokemon he had with him up to Level 10 before heading here. Pidgey had now Gust and Sand Attack while Charmander had Ember and Smokescreen, a good trick against Rocket if they appear again.

Phillip looked down at his two Pokemon, who decided to stay out of the Poke Balls. " You two ready?" They nodded. " Okay then. Let's get started."

That's a wrap!

Please leave constructive criticism as it is greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	3. A New Addition to Both Teams

" Gust" and "Ember" have been the only commands Phillip had to call upon entering the Viridian Forest.

How could he not? The place was full of Bug-Type Pokemon, and not one trainer had shown anything except those types. It was easy sweeping through the forest, and even easier to defeat the trainers.

However, Phillip had kept an eye out for anything else. While the occasional Caterpie appeared and Weedle was encountered, they were immediately blown away. Kakuna and Metapod? They left with burns. No, Phillip was aiming for a different Pokemon. He had already saw it before, but believed it to be a good addition to the team, seeing as no Grass-types were available.

He turned his head right and left, keeping all sights on large grass surrounding him. Charmander's torch of a tail kept the path illuminated on the dimly lit forest. Said Pokemon was only a Lv. 11 now, but there was definitely more Pokemon to fight in the area. Especially the one Phillip was looking for.

Phillip grumbled a bit. " It's not here either. Let's go farther in."

They returned to the main route as a way to avoid walking through the endless trees to someplace he wouldn't want to be at. The dirt road was given lights at both sides to help Trainers out, but some stayed back to either find rare Pokemon or to pick on new recruits.

Like this one. " Hey! You have Pokemon! Come on! Let's battle 'em!"

Phillip looked at the bug catcher. " I could finish you in a second. Do you really want to walk this road?"

The bug catcher shrugged. " We don't know if we try." He tossed a ball forward and out popped a Weedle.

Phillip sighed. " Charmander, you need the training. Take him out."

The battle didn't last a second. The Weedle was taken care of by one measly Ember. The " Trainer" threw out a Caterpie next, only to follow the route of the Weedle.

The bug catcher stomped his foot onto the ground. " No! Caterpie can't hack it!"

Phillip pulled Charmander back into the ball. " I told you this last time. And the time before that."

The bug catcher blinked a bit before placing a finger under his chin and saying, " Oh, yeah. I remember you now."

Phillip shook his head. " I bet in the next ten seconds you don't." Phillip just moved on, ignoring the outburst behind him. He immediately started walking along the higher grass in hopes of seeing his wanted Pokemon. Unfortunately, Phillip walked out of the grass empty-handed. He passed another bud catcher, but this one didn't even move from his spot to fight Phillip. He just stood there, waved at Phillip, before watching the grass intensely.

Phillip then met an fork. One side went into high grass before returning to the main path while the other want past a patch of trees, before arcing back to fuse with the first.

Phillip walked over to the high grass, only to walk through without seeing a single Pokemon. Maybe the Weedle and Caterpie sent the word that the new trainer didn't want to see them.

He kept going to another patch of grass. He walked through and only to Weedle and Caterpie. Maybe the word wasn't fast enough. With this in his thoughts, Phillip brought out Pidgey to Gust them away.

If, at that time,he didn't hear a girlish scream echo through the forest.

If you knew Phillip, which no one truly did, you know of his defensive mechanism for others. Thus, upon hearing the scream sounding by, he took several steps back, turned, and bolted. He kept running, never stopping, especially when that bug catcher tried challenging him again. Eventually, he found the thing that was screaming: that girl from before had a Caterpie rubbing against her leg. Phillip never really caught the girl's name.

Anyway, the girl fell to her knees and yelled, " Get this disgusting bug away from me!"

Phillip brought himself to view. " Now, that's just mean." Ash and the girl turn to him.

"Ha!" Ash said before running up to him. " See, Misty? I told we'd get to him!"

Misty, however, had a different reaction. She stomped over to Phillip and tried swatting at him. " Why did you leave us back there?!"

Phillip ducked under the blow. " I'm a Trainer. I have to place my Pokemon before all others. Now, what's with calling the Caterpie ' disgusting'?" Misty realized that she was willing moved away from the bug, which was now crawling up to her. It didn't take her a second to pull her foot back, turn around, and slammed the poor bug away.

Now if only she could have seen Phillip take her foot back and pressed it against her back.

" Hey!" she yelled. " Let me go!"

" Not until you apologize to Caterpie about that unneeded violence." Phillip replied.

She turned her head to him. " Not a chance! I hate-" She saw the light when Phillip added pressure to the to disturbingly positioned leg. " Okay! I'm sorry! There, I said it!"

Phillip looked back at her. " Say it to Caterpie, not me."

She looked back at the bug and gave the quietest and quickest " I'm sorry" known to man kind. She returned her attention to him. " There, I said it! Now let me go!" Phillip sighed and let go. Misty, now with her leg back, scampered away from both Caterpie and Phillip. However, Caterpie followed her to her hiding spot.

She nearly scream, " Ash, put that slimy thing back it the Poke Ball! Bugs are one of the three most disgusting things in the world!"

Ash was more than reluctant. " Aside from you, what are the other disgusting things?"

" Very funny. Carrots, peppers, and bugs! Everyone hates something and I hate bugs!"

Phillip paced over to her. " Yes, that's true, but that doesn't give you the right to use those hates to cause damage to another being, especially Bug-Type Pokemon."

She twisted her head away from her. " Who made you a philosopher?"

" The people like you." She looked at him with more rage at this.

Ash, however, was looking at Caterpie. " I don't think you're ugly or disgusting at all, Caterpie. Here: climb up my shoulder." Caterpie looked at Pikachu, who nodded at this. Ash said that Caterpie won't be scaring Misty anymore. When asked by Misty, Ash just told Caterpie that the three would go on without Misty. Misty didn't take this lying down and ran after the group.

Phillip shook his head at this. " And I'm still certain those two are a married couple." He then shrugged. " Oh well. Let's get going." With a running start, he entered the forest once more.

However, once he entered the place, he noticed at the dark forest was getting darker every second as he walked. He knew that night was coming and gathered nearby sticks to start up a campfire. He asked Charmander to start up the fire, who did so without much resistance, much to the shock of Phillip. However, he didn't waste time thinking; Phillip fell asleep as soon as the warmth hit him.

__Mind-scape: Enter__

Phillip opened his eyes to Lightning, Black, and Gabriel, who stood above him. " May I help you?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Nothing really. Just wondering about something."

" And what would that be?" Phillip asked.

" You consider yourself a follower of chivalry, yet you tend to harm women as well. May I ask why?" Gabriel said.

Phillip sat up before answering. " Chivalry also states that I protect the weak, and I have met two girls that have hurt the weak so far."

Gabriel sighed at this before looking over to the wall. A clock molded itself from the work and, if it was showing the correct time, hours were zooming by at a high rate. " It seems you'll be awakening in only a little while from now."

Phillip stared at the clock. " You can read that thing?"

Gabriel smiled at Phillip. " You forget: times differs inside your mind. A second in here could be a little more than a hour out there or vice versa." He looked looked at the clock once more. " And you're about to wake up in 3, 2, 1" With that, darkness took hold once more.

__Mind-scape: Exit__

Phillip removed the iron grip that his eyelids had for each other and stared at the canopy of the forest, light of the sun barely breaking through. However, that wasn't the thing that caught his attention as he woke. It was the feeling that something was sleeping onto his stomach.

He looked down to the object and found the Pokemon he was looking for during his exploration of the forest; a Pikachu was curled into a ball on his stomach, breathing softly.

Phillip swiftly moved his right hand to his belt to pull an empty Poke Ball off. The Pikachu hadn't moved from it's position, nor awoken from it's sleep. With another swift movement, the Poke Ball touched the Pikachu's forehead and pulled it into it's enclosed space. The ball wiggled three times before giving a _puff_ , signaling a successful capture.

Phillip placed the ball in front of the PokeDex for a scan.

**Pikachu:The -**

Phillip moved down the list, as usual.

**Pikachu**

**Lv: 5**

**Moves: Thundershock, Growl.**

Phillip looked at the ball as he put the Dex up. " Seems we'll need to get your training started soon, huh?" The ball shook slightly in response, but stop soon afterwords.

That was when the Rick character came rushing by. " Hey, you!"

Phillip was both happy and agitated. Happy that he could start Pikachu's training, and agitated because it was this guy. Again. " Yes, I'll battle you."

Rick shook his head. " That's not what I want! There's some weird people and a Meowth at the entrance attacking these two people!" Phillip shot past Rick for the entrance, believe the instincts that he knows these people.

As fate would have it, he found Misty, Ash, James, Jessie, and...

" Meowth!" the cat yelp as he dodged another one of Phillip's Poke Balls. " Will you stop that?!"

Phillip stared at the Pokemon. " Do you have a trainer?"

Meowth pressed both paws behind his head. " Nope! And that's just the-" A Pokeball rammed into Meowth's head. However, he was hit with the back of the ball, causing the Meowth not to be caught.

" Darn it." Phillip said, shaking his arm before catching the returning ball. " I knew I felt my throw slipping."

Meowth ran back to his " cronies". " Don't just stand there! Attack!"

" Go, Ekans!"

" Koffing, let's go!"

The two signature Pokemon of Team Rocket's members came into being in front of Ash and Misty. Ash looked over at Phillip, who nodded at the untold plan. Ash tossed one of his Poke Balls on to the field, which released an avian Pokemon with brown feathers and a cream-colored face and underbelly. There was a red comb at the top of it's head, and it's tail feathers alternated between red and yellow. Black streaks went behind it's eyes and wielded two powerful looking talons.

Phillip pulled out the PokeDex.

**Pidgeotto: The-**

Phillip shut it up just as quick. With a toss of his own Poke Ball, his Pikachu appeared onto the field.

Jessie and James looked at with slight surprise. Ash was more vocal however. " You got yourself a Pikachu too?"

" Less talking, more battling, Ash." Phillip said, causing the rookie trainer to return his attention to the fight in progress.

Koffing followed Pidgeotto into the air, causing an air battle to form. Pidgeotto weaved around, dodging Koffing as the two nearly hit each other and avoiding Koffing's sludge attacks. Ekans tried taking a bite out of the Pidgeotto, but Pidgeotto slipped through the jaws and returned with a Quick Attack that included a flaming aura to the bird. However, Ekans was ordered to go underground, forcing Pidgeotto to stop just before the ground. Koffing appeared behind it and sent out a smokescreen, but Pidgeotto was warned in time and clapped it's wings together to dissipate the smoke. Koffing then summoned some sludge to shot at Pidgeotto, but it dodged them all like the others.

Ekans took this point to jump back out of the ground to attack, but Pidgeotto took back to the sky. Phillip looked at the battle with interest. He truly believed Pikachu wouldn't have to lift a finger in the fight.

That was when there was an accident.

Ekans and Koffing followed Pidgeotto into the air. Ash called for a Gust, but Koffing weaved away from the attack, leaving Pidgeotto open for attack. Phillip saw Ekans fall toward Pidgeotto and knew he needed to do something.

" Pikachu, Thundershock!"

The bolt of lightning hit just in time. Ekans was pushed out of its course, allowing Pidgeotto to survive the battle, at least for a longer period of time.

Phillip looked over to Ash. " Summon out Caterpie. It's gonna get a wallop of Experience of this fight."

Ash smiled. " I gotcha. Pidgeotto, return! Caterpie, go!" The bird was pulled back into its ball by a red beam and Caterpie was brought out to the ground. It was slightly bruised on its green skin and cream underbelly. The pink antenna was also bruised, but less than the yellow circles that trailed down the insect's skin. Its yellow eyes and large black pupils showed it's scared expression, which was also seen in it's quivering yellow tail.

Team Rocket screeched with laughter at this before having Ekans and Koffing attack.

Phillip held out a hand and counted down from five, waiting to give Ash the signal to have Caterpie attack.

5...

4...

3... Caterpie placed it's head onto the floor upon seeing the approaching forces

2...

1...Only then was Ekans and Koffing were close enough. Phillip pointed forward.

Ash called immediately. " Caterpie, Stringshot, now!" Caterpie pulled its head from the floor, faced the opponents and released a white silk from it's mouth.

Koffing was closest, thus causing it to be covered with the silk. It sunk to the ground, now not being able to use keep itself levitated.

Ekans kept going, but had its head covered in the silk within an instant. It reared back in confusion. Both Caterpie and Pikachu charged forward to hit the balled Koffing, causing it to go flying into Ekans and sending them both back to their trainers.

Team Rocket wasn't laughing anymore. " Beaten by a Caterpie." " That really bugs me." Phillip nearly laughed at Jame's and Jessie's reactions.

Meowth decided to step up to the plate. " Now watch a real Pokemon in action." His claws shone from the sunlight.

However, Pikachu just shot a Thundershock at him, paralyzing him for a bit so Caterpie encased him with a Stringshot. Jame and Jessie picked Meowth up and ran of their, yelling that they'd be back.

Phillip pulled Pikachu back into the Poke Ball and walked off, having all that he wanted out of the fight, even if he could catch that Meowth yet. The other two never noticed until he was already long gone.

__Scene Change__

Once back in the forest, he scanned Pikachu's stats once more.

**Pikachu**

**Lv: 10**

**Moves: Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, Thunder Wave.**

Phillip smiled at the Poke Ball. " That's better, isn't it?" The ball shook. " But we're still behind, if I remember correctly. Just a few more levels before we reach the Gym's highest Level."

Phillip looked over his shoulder, waiting for Ash and Misty to appear, but they didn't. Not yet, anyway. With a sigh, Phillip stood up again and began walking, hoping to clear the area before night fell once more.

That's a wrap!

Please leave constructive criticism as it will greatly be appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	4. First Gym Battle

Phillip tried keeping his walk straightforward. No detours this time around, now that he had the Pokemon he was looking for.

Speaking of, Pikachu seemed to get along fine with the other Pokemon on Phillip's team. Pidgey was slightly afraid at first, but warmed up to Pikachu at the end. However, that didn't mean Pikachu was close to Phillip. Phillip knew why, and just went with it for now.

There were a couple times when Phillip had to look around to ease the sense that someone was watching him. The sense was increasingly pressuring when he had defeated a bug without much of a glance, but disappeared just as quick.

At the end of the forest maze, the sense jumped immediately and Phillip swung himself around to view who ever was watching. The view when he did was weird on it's own right.

A kid was there wearing a samurai's suit, sword and all, and a bug net on his back. The suit was black and red with golden trim along with a blue skirt. The child was definitely a boy, if the angle his chin gave anything away.

The kid pulled out the sword from it's sheathe and pointed the sharp end of the one-sided blade at Phillip. " I have seen defeat many a bug Pokemon and their trainers. You seem to treat them as no threat. Therefore, let me show you the force of the undefeated Samurai and my army of bugs!"

Phillip looked at the boy without emotion. " Do you wish to lose that tittle today?"

Samurai's eye's narrowed. " I have yet to lose. I doubt you will win."

Phillip sighed. " Very well." Phillip pulled out Charmander's Poke Ball. " I'll win in, say... two hits."

Samurai smirked. " The Challenge begins! Pinsir, let us battle!" Samurai summoned his first Pokemon to the battlefield. This one was a large, brown beetle that stood on two thick legs. It had two long arms with three claws on each. It's mouth was an open slit that had rows of teeth on each side horizontally. It had squinting eyes and two large, spiked horns on top of it's head.

" Charmander, roast 'em." Charmander appeared with the same flash of light. " Charmander, Smokescreen."

" Ha!" Samurai laughed. " That's child's play! Pinsir, Tackle it!" Phillip noticed a dark figure rushing towards them.

" The smoke doesn't serve to block your view." Phillip said before pointing at the smoke. " Charmander, ignite the Smokescreen with Ember." A barrage of small flames shot out of Charmander's mouth and into the smoke.

An large explosion later, Pinsir was seen laying down with massive burns and swirls for eyes.

Samurai pulled the Pinsir back into it's Poke Ball and threw forward...

Phillip stared at the new addition. " You got to be kidding."

A Metapod stood there, staring at him.

" This one won't be as easy as the last!" Samurai yelled.

" I destroyed these things before! How is this different?!" Phillip replied with the same volume. With a sigh, Phillip gave the command. " Charmander, just... Ember until it faints. I don't really care." Charmander attack with slight pity towards the Metapod. In less than a second, the Metapod was brought back to it's ball due to it fainting. The kid bowed, gave up the required money, and ran off without much of a word, possibly due to Phillip's face, which was distorted with rage.

Phillip sighed before rubbing a hand over Charmander's head. " You're doing great. Now, let's see what level you are now." He pulled out the Poke Dex and had it scan over Charmander.

**Charmander: Lv. 15**

**Moveset: Scratch**

**Growl**

**Ember**

**Smokescreen.**

Phillip smiled at the Dex. This meant all of Phillip's Pokemon have become the same level. He stretched a bit to get whatever stiffness set in and started walking towards the exit of the labyrinth of a forest.

In a flash of light, Phillip found himself just outside of a new city. Similar to the others, the city was surrounded with trees and mountains. There were a large mass of low-level buildings, allowing the view of the surroundings hit full force from the hill Phillip was situated on.

That's when a voice spoke from beside him.

" Pewter City is gray, the color of stone. This town was always famous for stones."

Phillip turned to see a tanned, bearded man with a yellow shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his shoulders, green pants, brown shoes and a red snow cap on his head. Phillip could see a small tuft of brown hair behind the man's cap, similar to the man's beard.

Phillip spun his head away from the man and said, " I know about the Gym Leader here. Don't go playing the mysterious card on me, Flint." With that, Phillip walked towards Pewter City, leaving the man shocked.

Gabriel sounded his alarm in Phillip's head. " You do remember what I told you, correct?"

_The geezer needed to return to his family, not sell boulders to idiots,_ Phillip responded.

Gabriel sighed. " Alright, but don't go speaking names just to change the plot of the dimension. We need everything to remain stable."

_Says you_

Phillip's first stop was at the Pokemon Center. After the quick healing from the Nurse Joy, Phillip turned his attention to the Poke Mart, which was north-east from the Center. He shuffled through the shelves swiftly and pulled a good amount of Potions from the place, thanks to the collection of money he had gained.

Gabriel spoke once more. " Just to tell you, I reactivated your " Double Money" that you received from Black. It should help here." Once outside and found an alley that no one would see him, he thanked the voice with bows and screams of joy that came out verbally. When finished, he pulled himself into the shadows to avoid walking out and replaced himself in front of the Gym doors.

The Gym was made completely out of rocks. Bronze pillars were seen holding a particularly large one for a roof that had " Pewter Gym" at the top left side and a couple more to make an outline and triangle to make it look like a house. The bronze doorway was found under the large rock.

Phillip cracked his neck and smiled. " Here we go." He walked up the stair case and opened the doors.

The gym was covered with boulders and rocks. However, there was a clear pass in front of the doors, allowing Phillip to walk past.

" Who goes there?" a voice said. Phillip looked ahead as some light shone over a small staircase. A tanned man sitting at the top. He had dark brown hair and wore a green flask jacket over an orange shirt along with baggy brown pants. His shoes were hidden as he was sitting with his legs crossed.

" Hello, Brock," Phillip said. " I am here to challenge you."

" Is this your first Gym Match?" Brock asked.

" Yes." was Phillip's answer.

" A Gym Match is different from other battles. This match is for Pokemon League Authorization. There are special rules." Brock told Phillip. He stood and continued. " We will use two Pokemon each. Understood?"

" Yes."

Brock waved his hand once. " Show me your first Pokemon." Phillip summon Charmander to the field to show Brock. " You are using a Fire-Type against a Rock-Type Gym?"

Phillip smirked. " This Fire-Type's stronger than you think. I know you won't win."

" Cocky." Brock stated. " That won't get you far here." With a snap of his fingers, the stage moved so that the rocks were closing in on the clear path. Phillip picked up Charmander and jumped to the front of the room.

Brock went first. " Onix, go!" He threw one of his Poke Balls and a large snake made of rocks formed from the light. Phillip scanned the beast quickly before shove the Poke Dex back into the pocket before the information could be spoken.

" You have the field, Charmander." Charmander walked onto the battlefield entered it's fighting stance.

" Onix, Tackle Attack!"

" Charmander, jump over it."

Onix charged straight forward to Charmander, but Phillip's order moved Charmander from harm. Instead, the Onix took a face full of rocks.

Brock nodded. " Impressive reaction time. However, it's the end. Onix, Bind it now!" Onix's tail jumped from the ground and wrapped around Charmander. The tail squeezed down on Charmander's body, causing it pain. Onix reared its head to watch the pressure build.

" Charmander, Use Growl twice, then Ember continuously on it's face." Charmander let out two low-pitched grumbles before bringing out a barrage of small flames onto the Onix. It reared it's face back when being hit with the endless fire and released its grip on Charmander, allowing it to fall back to the ground.

" Last attack, Charmander." Phillip called. " Smokescreen the field." Charmander sent out the black smoke to cover the grounds. Onix was too busy wiping out the cinders to realize the situation.

Brock's call for Onix was only swallowed by Phillip's yell of " Ember!" Charmander released the flames, igniting the smokescreen, and creating the large explosion from before to occur.

Onix staggered out of the explosion's remains and shook its head to regain its bearings. Brock sighed in relief at this while Phillip looked over the field with satisfaction. A large amount of the arena was destroyed, negating any chances for a Rock-Type move to be used.

Brock regained his grin. " It seems your attempt was for nothing. Onix, use Rock Tomb!" Onix slammed it's tail into the ground, but no rocks came to help. " What the-?!"

" My attack before was for two reasons," Phillip stated. " One was for the damage to your ace card, something you shouldn't send out first. The second was to get rid of any chances of you using a Rock-Type attack."

Brock smirked again, something that sent a slight chill up Phillip's spine. " You forgot. This entire Gym is a rock. Onix, use Rock Tomb!" Onix jumped up and slammed it's tail once more, this time on the ceiling. Several stalactites fell from above Charmander.

" Dodge!" Charmander leaped to the side to avoid the attack upon command. The stalactites crumbled on the impact of the steel floor.

Onix came rushing up with a Tackle, sending Charmander into the air. Onix then used another Rock Tomb to send down on Charmander, nearly sending it to its doom if Charmander didn't recover enough to avoid them all.

" Charmander, put all of your power in an Ember and fire at will!" Charmander reared it's head back to power up the weak Fire move. At this time, Onix moved to attack with another Tackle. When Onix was less than a inch away, Charmander released the Ember onto Onix's face. An explosion only slightly smaller than the Smokescreen one erupted at the impact zone and Onix flew back to its trainer with spirals as eyes.

Brock grimaced at this and called back Onix to its Poke Ball. " I admit: you are a strong opponent. Go, Geodude!"

A Pokemon that was basically a light brown rock with arms, eyes, and a mouth appeared onto the field.

Phillip transferred from Charmander to Pidgey.

" Bad strategy. Don't you know Flying-Types are weak against Rock-Types?" Brock asked with his arms folded.

Phillip placed his hands into his pockets. " I do. Once again, I also have a strategy for it. Pidgey, Sand Attack!"

Pidgey flapped it's wing ferociously to get high into the air. It continued to do so even after get its highest in the air. This caused a dust cloud to hit Geodude in the face and covering it's vision. This happened for a few more seconds before Phillip called Pidgey for a Tackle. Pidgey shot through the cloud and rammed into Geodude with enough force for Geodude to be sent into the air. Pidgey came back for enough, sending Geodude farther into the air, and Pidgey turned around to land another. This assault continued until Geodude hit the ceiling. It fell back down and slammed into the ground, unconscious. That was the end of the Gym battle.

Brock sighed as Phillip walked up to him. " Very well. I admit defeat and hand over the Boulder Badge." Brock held out his hand and gave Phillip a badge that looked, funnily, like a gray rock. " And here. I might as well as give you the move I taught my Pokemon." Brock then handed over a brown disc. " This disc is a TM, a mechanic that can teach a Pokemon a special move. This one in particular holds Rock Tomb."

Phillip nodded, moved back, and bowed before leaving the Gym in a relentless silence.

__Scene Change__

Phillip looked down at the Boulder Badge that laid in his hands before stuffing it into his pockets. He looked forward onto the new route and the large mountain at the end. He looked back to his new Pokemon, Charmeleon, who evolved from Charmander when it was brought out from its Poke Ball. Phillip pointed the device at Charmeleon and brought it back into the invisible realm. Phillip stood staring in the same direction, towards the Pewter Gym, as the sun fell behind the horizon. As the last gleam of the day's sunlight disappeared behind the trees, Phillip turned back to Mount Moon and continued to walk on the path.

That's a wrap!

Please leave some constructive criticism as it will be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!

… Sorry for the wait. Really had to think on this one.


	5. Mt Moon Walk

" I'm gonna wait until someone makes a Repel for Trainers. This place crawls with the buggers." Phillip mumbled under his breath as he defeat the sixth on Route 3. This one packed a Rattata and a blue rabbit-like Pokemon that stood on four legs and had barbs covering its body head to toe. It also had large buck teeth, like Rattata, and had red eyes. It had two white claws one each leg. The Pokemon also had a small horn on its forehead. Phillip remembered it as the female version of a Nidoran. Lucky for him most of his attacks were Special base, thus evading the poison found in the barbs.

Phillip continued down the path after pulling his Pokemon back into the Poke Ball. He wanted to get through this place and Mount Moon without much difficulty.

However, karma had to come rear it's ugly head again, once again in the form of another Trainer. The seventh one.

Phillip didn't blink as Pikachu shattered the Caterpie and Metapod with a few seconds. The money was transferred and Phillip continued forward.

He did have to admit one thing, though. One trainer he stumbled upon when looking for a quick trip back into town for some Antidotes and Potions. It was easy, still, but he should have just gone back the way he came.

Anyway, Phillip walked into a small clearing that had the first patches of high grass he had seen in the area.

Oh, but of course, he couldn't just walk up to them with walking into another trainer, now could he?

This was a slightly better challenge. A round, pink ball with pointy ears, large, blue eyes, and a mouth came out of the Poke Ball. It had balloon-like skin, stubby arms, and long feet. At the top of its head, or body, was a curled tuft of fur.

Like with all other Pokemon, Phillip quickly let the Poke Dex scan the new addition and stuffed it back into his pocket just as swift. Why this was a better challenge was because very time he brought out a Pokemon, the Jigglypuff, name from the Dex, used Sing and forced his Pokemon to fall asleep. It infuriated him to no end. However, it was still a matter of time before his Pikachu could finally get the last hit in.

Once the battle ended and Phillip gained his reward of the female trainer, he instantly backpedaled to the Poke Center to rid himself of the idiotic sleeper-holds that had his Pokemon locked down. Afterwords, he simply continued forward in his down the path he was taking.

In all honesty, Phillip didn't feel like taking up anything from this part of the wild. None of the Pokemon here was something he wanted. So he just continued on.

Suddenly, a flash f light shone from somewhere in the forest. Phillip instantly went to the source and found Ash, Brock, and Misty saving some scientist from a couple of bat Pokemon with blue bodies, purple wings, large mouths that compensated for the lack of eyes, pointy ears, and pointy legs that had no feet. Phillip scanned them as fast as he could and " Zubat" came out as their name.

Phillip walked out from behind the trees when Ash's Pikachu released another bolt of electricity when the scientist decided to hug Ash and squashed Pikachu in the process. " Nice to see you three again."

Misty huffed. " Feel's mutual."

Brock, however, held out his hand. " Likewise." Phillip took the had and shook firmly. The bolt stopped and Ash was just too stunned to say anything. The scientist fell back to the ground.

He recovered quickly though. " They say man's best friend is a Pokemon and, with you two, I believe it."

Ash just said, " That's nice."

" I'm so moved!" The scientist continued with enthusiasm. " Such friendship I never thought I'd see when the Zubat began attacking me. I thought I was done for when who should arrive: two heroes to thank to whom I'm alive!" He then continued to scream the last to words to the mountain top.

Phillip walked over and pulled the man's ear, effectively getting the man out of fantasy land. " Yes, we get it. No need to break some people's eardrums."

The scientist recovered and walked back over to Ash. " Did I tell you how grateful I am?"

" Yes." Phillip answered.

Ash took it from there. " Anyway, why were the Zubat attacking you, mister?"

The man stepped back with a gasp before leaning in closer and saying, " Never call me mister! My name's Seymour the Scientist!" Seymour then jumped into some poses, leaving the group not wanting to go any closer to the man than they already were.

Phillip, however, had no problem reaching forward to tug the man's ear. " We got your name when you stated it. Don't overinflated it."

__Scene Change__

Phillip waved a farewell to the others. While he would see what was going on, he had more training to do for up coming gyms. So returned to the original route of his and went to the more local entrance.

He stopped by the Poke Center there, though, for any needed healing. Nurse Joy was kind enough to give his Pokemon some food. Once finished with the meal, Phillip returned them to their respected Poke Ball and walked out for Mount Moon.

The Mount Moon cave was some Brock would definitely love. Rocks covered everywhere the eye can see. Stalagmite and stalactite covered the ground and ceiling. There weer even some rock walls the covered some places from view, though the places were no doubt similar to the place around him now.

Lucky him to have a group of Level 18's, huh?

The Trainers here were also whimsy, broken easily against his Charmeleon and the newly evolved Pidgeotto. Pikachu came out time from to gain a level, but returned just as quickly.

However, what he didn't find funny was he found some random holes with ladder going deeper down in the mountain. Humans were already wrecking havoc to habitats. Did they have to go farther and makes holes that a wandering Pokemon or human could easily miss spotting and accidentally hurt themselves? Phillip scuffled down the ladder to confront the idiot who made the holes.

Only to enter a dark tunnel and could only feel his way through until he hit another hole and fell down.

Luckily, he fell onto his feet. Once dusted himself off and standing straight. He looked into the surprisingly bright room, but couldn't see anyone around. He took a step in.

" Hey, you!" Phillip turned to his left to see a man walking up to him. " We, Team Rocket, are searching this area. Leave immediately!"

Phillip stared the man in the eyes. " Cover up the hole and stop going around like you own the place, and maybe, notice the maybe, I'll think about thinking of following those commands."

The man narrowed his eyes. " So you won't listen to reason. Fine then. I'll just use force. Go, Sandshrew!"

A mole-like Pokemon came to sight. It had skin that looked like sand-made bricks. It had black, beady eyes, two stubby arms and feet, a short tail, and two silver claws on each foot and arm. It also had a white underbelly that didn't have the pattern of the rest of it.

Pidgeotto made it its appearance and defeated its opponent with two back-to-back Quick Attacks, never giving Sandshrew the satisfaction to attack. The last two Pokemon the Rocket member tried using was a Rattata and a Zubat, both taken down by the same strategy.

The man sweated a little and tried backing up, but Phillip hauled the man to the surface and found the man a shovel to cover the hole. Phillip left him to run after the job was done.

Phillip continued walking, finishing off any Bug Catchers, how they got there he had no idea, and fought off a Nerd who used a Pokemon that had two magnets sticking out of both sides of its head and a screw going out the top of it's head and two coming out like arms and a single eye. This trainers other Pokemon was basically a poke Ball with eyes.

He also fought a Lass that had a Pokemon that was a blue body with three green leaves coming out from the top, two blue legs and feet, and red eyes, and another that was bell-like plant with vines as a body, legs, and arms. Never had a chance, the girl.

Phillip then found another hole in the ground and did what he did last time. This Rocket member used a Zubat and an Ekans. Still, no chance was given. The Rocket was pulled up the hole and given a shovel to dig the hole up. A man by some rocks was generous enough to hand out some shovels. Once the hole was filled, Phillip continued down the cave. He was stopped by another trainer with two Rattatas and a Zubat. Pikachu took the group easily and leveled to 19.

Phillip turned a corner and found another hole. This time, he realized it was a needed one, providing an exit from the cave. However, Phillip was stopped by a hiker who was carrying two Geodudes and an Onix. Phillip had some trouble at first, but by using Charmeleon's Metal Claw, he won. Afterwords, he climbed down the ladder and through the first path for another ladder.

Upon hitting the lowest level, Phillip looked around. Nothing unusual for a cave, though he was surrounded by boulders except for one side. By going through the open side and past the boulders, he found a fork. One path lead north and to a dead end. Another lead east and to another path. Phillip followed the correct path and ran into another Rocket member, as if there wasn't enough of them. This one used a Rattata and a Sandshrew. Nothing too much for the combination for Charmeleon and Pidgeotto.

The rest of the path was a long one, meaning that wild Pokemon were more common than the Trainers, an extreme rarity for him apparently. He past one corner, went down a hall, past another corner and into a long corridor. Down this one, Phillip met a mass of wild Pokemon, each that fell at the first attack.

Once at the end, Phillip turned another corner for a hall. This lead to a wall with opening and a Rocket in the way.

This one told him the real reason they were there: finding fossils and reviving them for money. Phillip quickly defeated the Rattata and Zubat before pulling the member from the doorway and walked through.

Before going in to far, however, a man stopped Phillip in his tracks . " Hey, you! I found these fossils! They are mine!"

Phillip rolled his eyes. " Have them both. I don't care. Just let me through." The man didn't listen, pulling out a Poke Ball and trying out a menacing glare.

His first Pokemon was a purple sludge with a mouth and eyes. Pidgeotto used Gust too many times for Grimer to do anything.

The next was basically a Poke Ball with eyes. Phillip switched into Pikachu so it could Quick Attack Voltorb to next week.

The last one was a Koffing. If battles with James did anything, Charmeleon could destroy this thing, which it did.

The man sighed. " Okay, I'll share. We'll each take a fossil. No being greedy!"

" I told you, You- oh forget it." Phillip walked over to the exit where the fossils laid. One had a helix pattern to it while the other had a dome shape to it. Phillip went to the one with dome and picked it up before walking through the now open doorway. Once at the end of the path, Phillip walked up the ladder and into smaller cave where another ladder was found. Phillip climbed up this one and found himself out of the cave finally.

Phillip stretched. " Good to be outside again. Better out here-" Suddenly, a red pillar erupted from the center of the forest a couple miles away.

Phillip stared at it until it disappeared and said, " I'm not getting involved this time around." With that, Phillip walked away.

That's a wrap!

Please leave constructive Criticism as it will be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


End file.
